This invention relates to a cleaning composition that has an unusually fast evaporation rate. In particular, it relates to a composition of benzotrifluoride and 1,1,2-trichloroethylene.
In manufacturing electronics, textiles, and apparel, it is necessary to remove grease, oil, and other soils left by machinery. A solvent that was widely used in industry for cleaning is 1,1,1-trichloroethane because it is non-flammable, has a low odor, readily dissolves greases and oils, and has a rapid evaporation rate, which is important for high speed processing. However, 1,1,1-trichloroethane has now been banned because it has found to be an ozone depletor. As a result, there is a great need in the industry for a substitute solvent that has some or all of the desirable properties of 1,1,1-trichloroethane, but which is not an ozone depletor.